Cheshire
by Annie Tatterton
Summary: Many Alice's have ventured down the rabbit hole to Wonderland but this tale is of one Alice who caught the attention of a certain mysterious disappearing cat.
1. Cheshire Paws

_**Now to say my story began once upon a time would definitely be a stretch. On the contrary, my story started when it ended. That being so this also means my story ends where it starts. Guess that makes everything seem a bit confusing at this point and we've only just begun! Or have we just finished? Oh well, I suppose I should leave the story telling to **__**Dormouse, but don't worry you haven't seen the last of me!**_

**_The Crocodile_**

_How doth the little crocodile_

_Improve his shining tail,_

_And pour the waters of the Nile_

_On every golden scale!_

_How cheerfully he seems to grin!_

_How neatly spread his claws,_

_And welcomes little fishes in_

_With gently smiling jaws!_

**_-Lewis Carol_**

_Ah, so you've stumbled across us have you? Very well, then I suppose it's only fair to introduce myself. I am Oliver Dormouse but you may simply call me Dormouse. What? You'd like to hear a story? All right then get comfortable because the story I'm going to tell is a bit long._

_Our story begins a year and a half ago, in a little village settled deep in a valley between the Adio Mountains. I suppose you've heard of poor young Alice's trip through the looking glass, fall down the rabbit hole and other adventures, yes? Well she certain wasn't the first of your world to fall into ours and was definitely not the last; you're proof enough of that yourself my dear! Yes, you see you humans seem to have a knack for finding those little places our worlds and others mingle. Especially those darn Alices…. Oh dear me I'm getting off topic aren't I? Now where was I…Ah yes, Tailsenburg!_

_Our tale begins most fittingly in Tailsenburg, in the calm before the big storm__._

* * *

><p>"Alice…Alice, where are you? Alice!" A woman in her mid 2o's called scanning the fields below her. A sigh escaped her as she called out once again. "A-lice!"<p>

"Coming mother!" The ever-illusive girl finally shouted in reply.

"It's time for dinner so hurry home." Her mother smiled waving at the blur she knows can be none other than her daughter_. 'I swear…a daughter I can't keep out of the woods and a son I can't get out of the house…' _She chuckled to herself before heading down the slope of the hill to their quaint home.

"Mother!" A voice from inside shouted just as she was starting up the cobblestone walkway to the front door. "Mother help me! Alice give it back! Now Alice! MOTHER!" The boy cried running to hide behind the chestnut haired woman just as she came through the doorway. "Mother Alice took my book!" He sniffled clinging to her skirts.

"Honestly Alice what am I supposed to do with you?" Mrs. Frair smiled at the girl in question who still stood on the kitchen table in her socks and play clothes holding the book tightly to her chest. "Come down from there dear." She said holding out a hand to help her down.

"But mother!" Alice frowned hopping onto the floor. "He really started it this time! He 's hidden all my magic trick cards!" She set the book down on the table proceeded to grab for her brother.

"Mother!" Lucas shrieked running from the insanity he called his sister.

"Come now what's all this fuss about?" A deep voice boomed from the front hall stopping the children in their tracks.

"Papa!" The yelled in unison running at the man with mile wide grins plastered across their faces. The pair was rewarded with a hearty laugh from Mr. Frair as he lifted both in turn for a hug.

"Hmm...Is that beef stew I smell my dear?" He asked leaning in to receive his welcome home kiss from his wife.

"You and that nose of yours are correct as always." The woman smiled before heading through the swinging door to the kitchen. "Alice wipe the table off will you? Lucas set the table when she's done." A loud pair off huffs was heard from the siblings as they fulfilled the tasks. Not more than a few minutes later Mrs. Friar returned with the stew filled pot in hand.

"Is there any rice to go with the stew Mother?" Lucas asked looking up at her hopefully.

"In the kitchen my dear."

"I'll get it!" Alice shouted running through the door before anyone could protest. A loud crash punctuated with a scream was the expected response followed by a cheery "I'm O-K!"

* * *

><p>After dinner, the family scattered off to their various habitual haunts, aside from Alice of course who used the free time to explore the fields and woods shadowing them.<p>

Them warm summer night brought all kinds of creatures out into the open and Alice was always looking forward to seeing them. Unfortunately for Alice, there was also a very unusual animal towards the unsuspecting Alice.

"And of course I told him "Mr. Owl I just told you my name!" And do you know what he said? "Who?" Owls are such frustrating birds you know?" Alice let out a contemptuous huff as she stared at the small white rabbit before her. "You know for a rabbit you don't talk much William." She scolded rolling unto her stomach without any real anger behind it. For you see Alice does so love to talk. She could talk for hours upon hours to anyone who would listen and talking to someone who would never interrupt you? Well that suited little Miss Alice just fine. And so she continued her chattering.

All of then sudden the rabbit's long ears perked and his little pink nose twitched with ferocious speed. The next time Alice blinked, she was watching snowy creature bolt away. "Hey! William! Where are you hurrying off to?" She shouted jumping to her feet and racing off after the white streak. An angry snarl at her heels sent Alice into overdrive as she ran trying to evade its snapping jaws.

"Foxes? I should have known!" Alice barked feeling the fluffy tail brush across her legs. The evening light began to fade and all to soon the golden haired adventurer found herself alone in the dark forest. "Oh dear…" She whispered stopping to catch her breath. It was only now she realized how deep into the woods the foxes had chased her. She looked around her only to discover how very, very lost she was.

Now Alice, being Alice, didn't stop her wanderings like many of us would and await the help that was sure to come in the form of her father, brother and neighbors searching for her. No little Alice continued to stumble around in the darkness throwing the occasional glance behind her in case those pesky foxes decided to give chase once more. As many would assume walking around in the dark is not a safe habit. One could bump into many frightening creatures or fall and get hurt but none of these things worried Alice. For she was Alice Frair, the bravest of all the girls in Tailsenburg!

So it's not really a surprise to find that not much later something in the path caught young Alice's foot sending her flying head first into a hole. However, of course this wasn't a normal type hole. No with Alices' they never are. Yes, those bothersome Alices' in particular have a talent for finding the little crossroads in between worlds. Our little Alice went tumbling down, down, down the rabbit hole and shrieked in surprise when finally she hit the hard dirt ground once more. A sigh escaped the girl as she finally admitted if only in her head that she was completely and totally lost.

A flash of white caught her attention and soon enough Alice was crawling through a small opening. The brightness of the world outside the rabbit hole left her shocked and she sat there a moment dazed before getting to her feet once more to gaze in awe at her surroundings.

"Alice! What on earth are you doing here?" A small voice shouted startling the blonde. She looked all around her before her green eyes caught sight of a rather marvelous surprise.

"William! What a cute vest! Where are we exactly?" She grinned stooping so that she was face to face with him. Before a word could escape the sharply dress rabbit a pair of hands covered Alice's eyes and a rather furry appendage wound itself around her waist.

"Guess who!"


	2. Cheshire Smirk

"C-ches, you better back off, you know who she is." William stuttered shooing the cat-boy away. Cheerful laughter erupted from the boy and without warning he reached down, plucking the rabbit off the ground by his vest.

"Oh calm your whiskers Willy." The neko snickered watching the white rabbit thrash around in his grasp. Unbeknownst the pair Alice fell back unto the ground gaping in awe at the newcomer. For you see Alice seen cats and she'd seen boys of course but never in her short life had she ever seen a boy with cat ears and a tail. So as the two Wonderlandian creatures argued Alice studied the boy. He was quite the oddity. His hair was a light shade of purple unlike any Alice had ever seen and he two sets of ears! One pair sat in normal spot on the side of his head but the other pair were settled atop of his head and covered in fur. The fur was near the same shade as the boy's hair with darker purple stripes adorning it in pattern. His tail had the same pattern and coloring of the fur.

The only other unique feature Alice could pick out on the boy were his unusual eyes. They were a bright aqua color and as big and wide as one could find. Without putting much thought into her actions, Alice crawled forward and grabbed hold of the brightly colored tail that swished quietly behind the boy. Startled the cat-boy jumped flattening his ears and dropping William to ground, he turned to face his attacker. A grin cracked his features as his gaze settled on her.

"And just what do you think you're doing Miss Alice?" He smirked twitching his nose slightly making Alice gasp in astonishment.

"It's very soft." She stated quietly petting the tail before her not taking her eyes of the boy's.

"Why thank you. I brush it three times a day." Alice giggled a little at this. It was at this point William decided it best to intervene.

"Alice! Come on long Alice we must get you back to surface!" The little rabbit deemed taking a small golden watch from his pocket and checking the time. "Ah yes we've got fifteen minutes before the Queen finds out you're her, let's go." He tugged at Alice's skirt urging her to get up.

"But where are we?" Alice asked once again. She let the tail drop from her hands and pushed herself unto her feet.

"So she doesn't remember eh?" The neko grinned drawing Alice's attention again. At this point, she took the time to notice the slight difference in height he held over her as she looked up at him. "We're in Wonderland."

"Where's that? I've never heard of it. Is it near Greensburg?" Alice asked tilting her head to one side in confusion.

"You could say that. It's near everyplace." The boy chuckled. "Come on I'll show you around." He grabbed her hand and began setting off down a wooded path.

"Wait just a minute!" The white rabbit demanded hopping in front of the pair and crossing his furry arms. "She needs to go back, Ches. Besides it's clear she doesn't remember you or anything from her first visit." The cat-boy deflated some at his friend's statement.

" I can make her remember." He whispered sounding almost broken before turning to Alice. " I am the wonderful, fantastic, amazing, one and only," He gave a small bow. "Cheshire cat. But you can just call me Ches." He grinned broadly giving proof a Cheshire grin was something to behold before taking her hand once more. "What'd you say Alice want to go for an adventure?" Now of course our little Alice isn't one to turn down an adventure and Cheshire knew this.

"Sure!" Alice beamed back swinging their clasped hands back and forth slightly making William frown.

"Alice we need to get you home!" The rabbit pleaded. "You're parents are bound to be worried about you…and what about Lucas! You promised to read with him tonight." Nonetheless, William's pleas fell on deaf ears because Alice, being Alice, had already made up her mind and once Alice makes up her mind she can't be easily swayed.

"Don't worry William, Mother will understand and Lucas…well I'm sure he won't mind so long as I tell him about my adventure." Alice decided ruffing the white rabbit's fur and stepping around him.

"Don't worry Will I'll keep her safe." Ches winked. The cat-boy waved his tail colorful tail across Alice and himself and suddenly neither were in sight.

"Damn it Ches!" The rabbit shouted.

* * *

><p>Someplace farther off the duo appeared seemingly out of nowhere startling a large bunch of birds. "Well Miss Alice, where would like to explore first?" The cat-boy asked sweeping his hand our in front of them. Alice took in her surroundings with wide eyes staring at the multicolored trees and tiny water sprites and fae running amongst the over-sized flowers. Just as Alice opened her mouth to speak a loud and rather obnoxious voice from behind them interrupted.<p>

"Speak up girl! He asked you a question!" Alice whipped around to face the speaker or rather the flower. A daisy with bright pink eyes glared down at her surprising the blonde immensely.

"W-wha..Did you just talk?" Alice cried pointing at the flower who snorted in response.

"Of course I did you twit!" The daisy snapped shaking her white petals spastically.

"Delilah, be nice." Ches chuckled. "Don't worry she's like this with everyone." He smiled pointedly at Alice.

"Oh bite it kitty-boy!" Delilah barked with an eye twitching in annoyance.

"Deli! Don't be so mean!" A small fae shouted prancing up two the trio. Blonde haired fell short just below her ears and bright blue hazel eyes sparkled as she beamed up at the group.

"Trixie! How many times do I have to tell you not to bother Moony?" Macy shouted tackling the other near identical blonde into the grass. She greeted the others with a happy grin. "Hiya Moony!" She blinked and both grey eyes widened as she caught sight of the girl doing her best to hide behind the cat-boy.

"Alice!" The tiny fae screeched throwing herself at the tall girl and hugging her knees. "I missed you!" She cried staring up at the girl happily only to be met with a confused look.

"I'm sorry…Who are you?"


	3. Cheshire Memories

_"Oh my ears and whiskers, how late it's getting!"_

The tense quiet was overwhelming as none other creatures human-like or plant uttered a word. The stormy-eyed fae looked from the cat-boy, to our puzzled Alice then back at her small companion. "D-Do you really not remember me Alice?" The girl whispered with a slight tremor in her singsong voice. Alice ducked her head shamefully.

"No I don't…I'm sorry." She mumbled, swallowing thickly. A small hiccupping sound left the fae as both her eyes brimmed with tears. Our golden haired heroin noticed this of course right away. A strange, overpowering need to comfort the small creature over came dear sweet Alice and all at once she crouched down, no doubt streaking her white socks with grass stains, and pulled the girl about her.

"Macy it's okay…Alice doesn't remember anybody right Ches?" Trixie burbled from behind the embracing pair. The sunshine blonde paced in nervous circles around the other three, wondering what could have caused such a miff to occur. Out of the blue an idea jumped from the mind of the sniffling fae and she wriggled out of Alice's grip to stand before the neko.

"We'll take her to the looking-glass." Macy stated mater-of-factly, wiping away the last remnants of tears that still clung to her lashes. An angry look rolled across Cheshire's face at the mention of the glass and all at once little Miss Alice began to worry, taking the opportunity to slink behind the boy again.

"We'll take her there tomorrow." Trixie amended, looking from the cat-boy to Alice in mild panic. An exasperated sigh escaped Ches and he shuffled his feet along the trails in the soft grass.

" 'Spose that'll be alright, so long as our little Alice her has no objections to it." He said finally twitching his nose playfully making the adventurous girl giggle. Small smiles etched their ways across all the faces of the oddball group, bringing back a lulled sense of peace once again. Suddenly a loud, shrill whistle echoed across the haven making all the children jump.

"Oh goodness gracious! It's tea-time Hattie will be frightfully mad if don't hurry there." Macy cried snatching up Trixie's hand in her own and glancing at the neko. "Get her there quick Cheshire." She said sharply. "You know he wants to see her."

"Sucks to the Hatter!" The boy snapped back letting his ears pin down against his head, his tail nervously winding and unwinding itself around his ankle. Alice bit her lip at this. Not to say our Alice was scared, because of course that could never be the case with this young dear. No, more like the girl was nervous. The fae where something new, impossible, like the talking flower who scolded her and now they wanted her to meet this Hatter person. By the way, the cat-boy reacted she wasn't all to keen on the idea herself now.

"Bring Alice, Moony. Otherwise he'll send snatchers after you." The younger, Trixie, warned. A soft, feral growl slipped through Cheshire's clenched teeth and the dark pupils in his aqua eyes narrowed into terribly thin slits.

"Fine." He hissed out, baring his teeth at the small blonde fae girls. Macy nodded and mumbled a soft 'okay'. "Hurry up and wink out already." The neko grumbled. Alice eyed him carefully, wondering what the strange phrase meant. Her answer came quickly, along with a pair of soft gasps. The blonde fae children gathered in large breaths of air, their cheeks puffing out in a comical sort of way. Each fae winked, still holding the air in their cheeks and slowly they began to change shade. A soft purple filled in the once peachy skin and a light, slivery white replaced the coppery-blonde of their hair. Just as their color changed both girl quickly began to fade, their forms flickering slightly before the sport where they once stood was bare.

"What on Earth! How did they do that?" Alice gaped looking up at her furry companion expectantly who merely shrugged.

"It's not all that hard. Most Wonderlandians can do something of the sort. It's about like I did before, to bring us here." Ches smiled when another though took him. "Say Alice, why is it you ask how they winked out, but not about how I swished us here?" The answer that tumbled from the girl shocked him.

"Because you've told me before." She murmured picking at the frayed ends of her dress. "It's a trick your Papa taught you when you were a kitten." A rosy blush spilled over the boy's face before and swept her up into a hug.

"You remembered!" He cheered excitedly, swinging her around in a dizzying fashion. "I can't believe you remembered." He grinned setting her back on her own feet once again, watching her wobble unsteadily for a second before smiling back happily.

"I promised." Alice quipped.

"I know ya did and Miss Alice always keeps her promises." The neko hummed gladly.


End file.
